RIN, RIN SAVE RIN!
by ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik
Summary: Rin is living with her brother Rinto. He raped her with unknown reason. And here comes the knight and shining armor, Len Kagamine. Rated M for rape scene but over all is Rated T. [this story is re-posted with the same title since i deleted this story] chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_**Rated M because of mature content!**_

_**Genre: Mystery and Hurt/Comfort**_

"_**RIN, RIN SAVE RIN!"**_

_**This story is dedicated to LolliGurlz. The prologue of this story is base off from her story "phoenix is reborn" again.. This story is a little bit similar to her story but still read and review my story..**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VOCALOID that's all… but Kagamine twins are just soo… cute!~ *squeal* **_

_PROLUGUE:_

It's been three years when my parents died from a car accident. I'm living with my big brother Rinto Kagani since he is my legal guardian. He is 20 years old and I'm 16 years old. Rinto have blond hair like mine and the same cerulean eyes I have. My hair is shoulder-length, I wear two white hairpin on the right side of my hair because I need to or my face will be covered with hair and I also wear two white hairpin on my left side so that it will be equal. My hobby is singing on my free time.

One afternoon, I went home from shopping district, I bought some ingredients that are needed for this meal. I love the cooking of Rinto he is much better than me but I hate him in some ways.

It's already 6pm when I arrived home, I'm wondering where Rinto is. I called him all over the house but he didn't show up. Maybe he went somewhere again. I sighed that's when I walk up stair to my room to do my homework. The door is open and I didnt lock it this time. When I arrive to my room, I lay down immediately then closed my eyes. 'damn, I'm exhausted'

Then i felt it… someone holding my wrist. I opened my eyes, that's when I saw Rinto on top of me, holding my wrist tight. I look at him with a fierce look.

This past three years Rinto is molesting me more, I want to get out of here but I can't I have no one to go. I can't tell anyone about this that's why I kept it to myself and I live like nothing happened and think that its only a dream or should I say a nightmare.

"Stop it Rinto!" I yelled at him that's when he grabbed a blade from his back pocket, then he pushed it against my throat making a little cut…it's bleeding. I want to do anything but I can't, I'm weak.. I'm wearing a skirt so it's now easy for him to do what he wanted. I want to kick his face but I can't he is strong and made a lot of cuts on my body this past three years. He tied my wrist up. Using a rope that I didnt notice he had. The blade he used is nowhere to be seen. Did he throw it?

'What now?... what now?...' tears start to form in my eyes.

He look at me with the eyes that is ready to devour me, there is lust and hideous intentions in those eyes. And it makes me wanted to vomit anytime sooner but at the same time it made me chilled down to my core.

"stop it Rinto!" I yelled, closing my eyes shut, not wanting to see the disgusting face of my fucking brother.

I know he is grinning, this damn man on top of me is immoral! A fucking shit! I wish he never became my brother but what can I do? Nothing right? But it doesn't mean I will let him do what ever he want from me, that's stupidity. But for now what can I do?

I felt his cold hand touching my chin making me open my eyes again.

I don't know if this will work but I need to said this.

"Rinto, stop this please. You don't want to hurt your sister right?" I sounded so bitter, but there was definite fear and sadness. There is a part of me wishing that Rinto will change the way he treat me like this. I wish him to realize that i'm hurting because of him. But somehow I knew it before that he want to see me in pain caused by him. He is sadistic after all. But did he truly love me as his sister? He shouldn't be doing this to me if he do right?

Rinto let go of my hand and it makes me think. I need to get out of here immediately before he changed his mind. Before I can make a move he sit on the bed and said nothing. I'm currently confused of his action but its no time to linger. I immediately stand up and run toward the door, being the only way out that can save me in this room. Just a single step and I will be out. Just a single step away from him. Just-

I was cut off when the door shut closed and being locked in just a few seconds. I can see his hand. The hand of my predator. The hand of the very person I despise the most. He grabbed me by the collar and it made me whimper. Fear shot through my body like an arrow, breaking my chest giving me a fact. I cant be saved now. There is no way out.

Pushing me against the bed, face-first. I immediately lean my palm against the bed, trying to stand up, trying to fight back. Rinto ripped the front of my shirt. His cold hand reached to my shirt latching onto my bra and what remained of my blouse. I never know this is how strong Rinto is.

Totally exposed to him makes me so vulnerable. And he laugh cruelly. Again I tried to fight against him as he held my hands above my head. He is staring at my breast. I tried to form angry words and throw him at his face. But before I can said a word he grabbed my face and tightening his grip, he hissed.

"your such a naughty girl my dear little sister~"

Fear overcome me as tears trickled down my cheeks. "stop..."

He slapped me hard. It stings. And he immediately pulls my skirt and panty. Then he unfasten his pants while grinning.

"please stop Rinto.. stop..." I begged for him to stop. To stop all of this.

Then he smiled while looking at me "my~ my dear sister is still a virgin"

"no..don't.." I whimpered with fear.

He throw himself against me, my body is trembling with fear. He rubbed his penis against my thighs, breathing hotly and humidly against my neck, biting onto my tender neck. He leaves red mark on my neck, like he own me and nobody will. I keep on crying, begging for him to stop. He began pushing his penis against my soft skin. And I feel a piercing pain inside me. A pain that I don't know I will feel and worst of all came from my brother. I want him to stop.

"It hurts, it hurts! Stop this! Stop this! Please stop!" I continue to begged for him to stop, I continue to cry. But he keep on thrusting his things against me. And it became more painful at every thrust and I feel like being cut into two. I want this all to end. To stop this pain. I don't want this!

Tears burst out of my lungs, vibrating through this room.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP RINTO!"

He laugh loudly like a mad man. "you're enjoying this Rin~"

I am tired of all of this.

I'm broken.

It hurt.

I want to die.

He fucked me. And I feel like a rag doll. He wont stop now.

_That night he got my virginity and on that night, my life turns upside down._

_**Chapter 1**_

It's been three months after Rinto raped me, most of the time i'm afraid of Rinto but he warned me that if I wont obey him he will kill me.

I'm pregnant with his child, he told me to abort it but I don't want, this child inside me is my flesh I wont let my child get killed though he said I can keep my child. And he warned me not to tell anyone who's the father of this child inside me if someone found out. This day me and Rinto went to the hospital to do the ultrasound. The baby inside me is a girl and I want to name her Yuki. And also this night I'm lying on the couch, waiting for Rinto to arrive home. It's already 8:45pm and usually Rinto arrives home at 6pm. Again I wonder where he is.

I stand up then went outside to. I stood there for seconds when I heard strange sound. Due to the curiosity I went to the forest next to our house. I believe those sounds came from the forest. That's when I arrived at the center of the forest. Then two shadowed guys appear somewhere I don't know. I became frightened when I saw it. Their eyes is glittering like a predator that's ready to kill me. I run. I run as fast as I can, then they start running towards me. I yelled for help. "help!" then I became exhausted. My breathings became frantic. Then I tripped off towards the ground because of the rock that I didn't saw at first. I turn on my back then I saw the two shadowed guys dash towards me. I shouted "AHH!" I crawl for my life. I crawl to be save. "HELP!" but they pull me. Gripping onto my wrist, it made me cry. "stop!.." tears trickled down my cheeks. Someone slapped me in the face, throwing me on the ground head-first. I cried in pain I can feel my head dripping with blood then I felt another pain again. Someone stabbed me in the stomach.

Yuki...

My body is covered in blood. I'm coughing because of the pain. It hurt. I want to die. Right now, right here. I wanted this all to end. My daughter died because of my recklessness. I can see the man in front of me is going to stabbed me again and i'm sure I will be dead. I tried to gather my strength. "stop...help" but it turn out to be a whisper rather than a scream.

Then a man appear in front of me, stretching his arms in a protective manner and saying. "everything will be fine" before I can look to his face my body lost its strength. I blank out thinking that everything will be over by now and I can rest.

**Someone's POV**

A blond man with cerulean eyes came to aid the young woman who is laying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. He pulls a golden sword on his side, latching it toward the shadowed guys and killing it in constant swift. The blond man runs towards the young woman. Then he carries her in bridal style without hesitation. The blond man carries her to the hospital.

After an hour. Rin wake up

**Rin's POV**

'Huh? Where am i?' everything is all white, I look around when I saw a man with blond hair like mine and cerulean eyes. He slightly looks like Rinto.

"Where am i? Am I in heaven already?" I ask the blond man then he starts laughing.

'Why is he laughing?' I asked myself then I asked him "why are you laughing?" he tried to stop laughing. When he is able to stop he answered "you're not." He smiled at me.

'If I'm not in heaven then it's mean..' my eyes widen then I blushes due to the embarrassment. "Sorry..Sorry.. I didn't know I'm in hospital at first.. and uh.. t-thank you for saving me" I smiled at him.

**Someone's POV**

"Who are you anyway?" Rin asked the blond man.

"I'm Len Kagamine" he said while smiling.

"I'm Rin Kagani"

Then the male doctor appeared.

"Mr. Can you excuse us first? I'm going to tell her an important thing." The doctor is addressing Len then Len nods and walk off the room. Rin looks up to the male doctor with a confused look then she remembered something..

"My daughter?.." Rin said with a low voice more like a whisper. Then the male doctor shook his head then he answered, "We really tried to save both of you but we were not able.. And it's out last resort. If we haven't take your daughter out you will also die." The male doctor said with a concerned look. Then Rin looks at the ceiling as she murmured to herself "Yuki.. my daughter.. I'm really sorry." She covered her face with her palm then she start to cry silently.

"We already contacted your brother so he will be here within few minutes" after hearing the statement of the doctor Rin grasp.

Rin shakes her head, stopping herself from crying then she tried herself to stand but her body feels so heavy and she feels dizzy.. Then the doctor stops her from doing more. "Don't move. Your injuries are still not healed, your stitches might re-open again." Rin complied.

"I'm gonna take my leave now Ms. Kagani" as the doctor walks off.. Rin is looking at the door, tears in her eyes. As she cried again.. Len is eavesdropping with Rin's conversation with the doctor that's why he felt sad, sympathy, guilt, and many other feelings that is hard to say in words. When the doctor gets out the room, he appeared at the door just a few steps toward Rin who is laying on the hospital bed crying silently. He will walk towards her when the door burst open and he was greeted a boy who looks the same as Rin. The boy hissed at him and said "may you excuse us first. I want to talk to her privately." The boy said with blazing eyes like fire and cold voice. Without responding Len went out shutting the door angrily. Rinto walk near Rin as she start to tremble, she stops from crying when Rinto arrived. Then Rinto hold her shoulder as he sits her, then he sit next to her. "Look what mess did you done my dear sister" his face is filled with dismay as he looks at her face while Rin looks away trying not to meet his gaze.

"Don't kill me please" that's all what Rin can say this time, she is still trebling with fear.

Rinto smirk suddenly and Rin felt like she is dying already "nope, why should I kill you? And its a good thing your daughter is dead so we can make another one right?~" Rin shook his head "no Rinto.." Rin's eyes is filled with tears again as she tried to move his body but it ended her back against the corner of the bed. Then Rinto touch his sister's cheeks and pulls her closer for a kiss. Rin closed her eyes shut, she is trembling, and her heartbeat is so fast that Rinto can hear it. Then Rinto kissed Rin deeply as he pulls her closer. Rin moves her body, arms, hands but it hurt that she can't move it and her head prods. Rin's tears start to fell down her cheeks as she tried her best to move. 'I don't want this… please stop ..' Rinto moves his lips down her jaws as he trails down, keep on savoring the taste of his dear sister.

That's when a voice interrupted that made Rinto stop what he is currently doing. He looks to the carrier of the voice. He saw a familiar boy with cerulean eyes and Blond hair. "Rinto.." the voice is full of anger on it. "Doing that to your little sister is disgusting" then he showed seriousness on his face, then clenched his fist.

"Trying to bother me, Len?" there is seriousness to Rinto's voice. Rin look at Len with great relief. Rinto stand up faces Len then smirked. "Looks like someone is going to steal my dear sister to me" he chuckled evilly.

Rinto.. It makes Len annoyed when he can see this despicable man grinning, or doing whatsoever that makes him annoyed.

"Fight me Rinto!" he nearly yelled. He dash towards Rinto then pushes him away using his right hand. After Len successfully pushed him away he hold Rin's hand tightly. Rinto is now standing away from them, about 5 feet.

Looks like Rinto faked being pushed away since he is still standing steadily. His both hand is now on his side pocket of his pants. He is somehow still grinning. "fighting me won't cause any good, Len Kagamine" Rinto then laughed evilly then it slowly faded easily "my sister is mine only. Only mine. And if you are going to interfere then I will have to kill you"

"Tch. Rin don't move there" Len faces Rin with an assuring smile then she returns it with a smile. Then Len steps forward. "Rinto Just leave me alone..Please leave us alone!" Rin yelled looking at Rinto with a determined look, few tears still remains on her eyes. Then Rinto vanished with a blink of an eye. Rin became shocked. "R-Rinto?..."

Len looks around, looks at every corner of the room but he didn't saw him or even a trace of him. He start to sweat dropped, he bite his bottom lip then murmured to himself "damn you Rinto"

"Stop hiding Bitch!" Len moves forward leaving Rin behind. He pulls his sword, a golden metal sword with some ancient writings carved on it. Its colour is silver that will sure shine when directed to the sunlight. Rin look at the sword with a confused look then she questioned "where did you get it Len?... I didn't saw you carrying that earlier.."

"Sorry but it's not time to explain this.." Len answered still looking everywhere with keen eyes, looking if Rinto left with a trace even if he knows its futile. Then Len sighed with relief. And walks back towards Rin.

"I won't let him.. I won't let anyone harm you, it's my vow"

He kneels down then bows to show respect. "E-Eh?..." Rin blushed because of embarrassment. Not knowing what should she respond to the handsome guy.

"My~ My looks like the knight and shining armour of my dear sister is making his move now, that's kinda unfair, huh?" after hearing Rinto's voice he showed somewhere that only god knows where. He is now standing at Len's back. Len alerted at Rinto's presence at his back and it made him pulls his sword immediately then dash towards Rinto. At the same time a silver metal sword appeared on Rinto's hand.

**Rin's POV**

It made me yelp. 'What on earth did they get those swords?' I think..Then suddenly my head start to hurt. 'Migraine?...' I think.. My vision start to become blur.. 'Not now..Please.. Let me awake..'

At the same time I'm wondering 'why I'm comfortable when I'm with Len, even if I only met him today like I've known him for a long time.. ' my thought was interrupted when I heard an explosion. All I can see is black.. I smelled something, and it smells like.. 'Smoke' I start to cough.. My eyes is teary because of the smoke, it became itchy.

I can't focus.. I can't see what are they doing now or what happened.. Someone hold my hands.. I don't know who it is. I think it might be Rinto. I felt like I will pass out anytime sooner but I tried to say anything. I want to yell for help; I wish someone will save me out of this place. I tried to struggle my hands. I really thought that the man holding me is Rinto. I'm afraid of him. 'Shout!' That's the only possible thing I can do now, shout so that someone will save me from Rinto. I opened my mouth but before I can shout, I choked again. 'I'm lacking of air. Damn it' then I blank out.

**A/N: geez.. I'm not good when it comes to story with Suspense, Horror and Violence genre... I even don't know if I should continue this story because I'm lacking of determination. Now READ and REVIEW. So that I will gain determination along the way. And i'm no good with grammar and spelling so forgive me and try to understand if you didn't understand. Or you can ask me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VOCALOID. That's all! ^^**

**chapter 2**

**Rin's POV**

As I opened my eyes, I look around "where I am?" i murmured to myself as my stomach hurt. "It hurts" I start to sweat but even if my stomach hurt I need to move. Rinto might hurt me again. Then I tried to stand-up and I succeeded with the help of the bed itself. I walk toward the door, my sight is blurred again like the last time I woke up. Now I'm holding my head to support it, I can feel the bandages that is wrapped on my head I also saw that there is bandages on my arms and legs. 'If I didn't become careless, Yuki should still be alive by now.' By thinking of this makes me cry but I won't let it fall. Not now that I still can't escape from Rinto.

When I arrived at the door, still my left arm is leaning against the wall for support as my right hand is on my head, supporting it. As a breath heavily trying to catch my breath and I really feel that I have been walking for decade but I know that its only few steps away from the bed. I closed my eyes so that when I open it again I can adjust my sight. Then I heard a voice, a male voice he says "don't move much" his voice is coming from my right side. His voice is familiar then I think. 'It's not Rinto's voice.. This man is gently base on his voice.. I suppose this is the person who saved me but.. How can he be here?..wait.." I opened my eyes, it's still blurred that's why I blink after a second of blinking, I can see clearly now. The man standing in front of me is the person who saved me.

"You haven't fully recovered your injuries, it will get worse if you don't stay put and force yourself." I saw him smile.

"Where is Rinto?" I asked him.

"Rinto.. He is not here and he will not be here." He looks at me worriedly. "You should be laying down now" then he held my hand tight and he suddenly carried me in bridal style, without harming me and without knowing. It made me blush due to the embarrassment. No one really had done this close to me except for Rinto. I looked away. Then after few seconds. I'm laying down the bed half covered by the blue blanket. I saw him that he is now sitting on the chair facing the bed. "Thank you for helping me many times" I smiled at him. He smiled back. Then I continued "why are you helping me?" I saw that his smile fade suddenly and made me wonder 'did I upset him?' but I easily shrugged off my thoughts. 'maybe he have other reasons' I waited for seconds but he didn't respond. Then I said again "why are you helping me?.. and who really are you?" I look at him with a puppy face.

"E-Eh? Don't look at me like that. I can't resist your cuteness." I saw him blush a little. Then slowly became serious again. "I will tell you from the start"

"when you are still a kid you live with your parents that's when we first met. My parents and your parents is friend so it's necessary we became friends when we are kids. I vowed to protect you at any cost but you know I'm still a kid back then so I can't do much..when you were 13 your parents was killed, my parents also die-" I cut him off. My head is already enough with this but I will try to calm. "my parents get killed?" I asked him, my eyes widen and now im sitting on the bed as my back is leaning against the edge of the bed for support. He looks at me with sadness. Then I continued "my parents get killed but I remembered we were in a car accident that's when they die…" tears start to form in my eyes but still not enough to fall. Then he said "that's the doing of Rinto.. I don't know how did he done but it's possible."

"what..?... Rinto?..." I bow down my head as my bangs covered my face then tears start to fall from my eyes. I wanted to ask more. More of what happened to my parents. So I tried my best to stop crying. I sniff then breath in and breath out. My tears stop from falling then I move my head up to look back at him. Then I said in low and dim voice "Rinto.. he knows this.. is it because... he.. he. He killed.. them?..." my tears start to fall then I bowed down again, i'm looking down the blanket. I wanted to cover my face using my hands but I cant, it still hurt. Then I continued "but why?...why?..." my voice became broken I can hear my voice..my sniffing and the beating of my heart.. "why?...why?... why did Rinto..why did he killed our parents?.. they are his parents too.." now my voice betrayed me. I cried louder, I start wailing.. "mama..mama.. papa..papa!" I keep on wailing, yelling for them.. yelling because of anger.. how can Rinto killed our parents..?

**Len's POV**

seeing her like this.. I wanted to yell, I wanted to punch Rinto. He is so despicable. I can remember how he killed them. It makes my blood boil. I shook my head from left to right. I promised I will protect her no matter what. And im keeping my promise. I wrapped my arms around her back, then sooth her. I want to calm her. To stop her from crying. But I know it must be painful for her knowing the truth. Truth always hurt more than the lie but its better to know the truth than to live with lies. I keep on caressing her back, then she leans her head against my chest as she cried even more. She is yelling for her parents..yelling because of anger for Rinto. I bit my bottom lip as my eyes became teary. 'damn it. Don't cry idiot. Be strong for her.' I told myself. I can feel that her wet face against my chest. As I keep on caressing her back. I need to say something. Something that will comfort her.. I can hear that her wailing subside but she is still crying. I tightened my arms around her back. Then said "i promised to protect you didn't I? I'm keeping my promise. I wont let Rinto harm you no matter what. And we will get justice for your parents. I promise you that" after saying that silence engulfed the room. "t-hank you... Len.."

**2:52 am**

i'm sitting on the chair near her bed. I look down to my wrist and the time reads 2:52 am that's when I yawned but I tried to remain awake. I need to guard her, Rinto might appear anytime. I don't know how would I know that he will appear but my instinct tells me he will... that bitch Rinto.. I hate him to the extent. I don't know what is his reason for killing her parents but i don't care what is his reason in all aspects. The thing I only know that I will do everything to protect her. 'wait... why did he raped Rin?' this thing suddenly appeared on my mind. What is his reason? I still don't know but I will make him say the reason. I look at Rin's face. She is laying on the bed, sleeping. She is covered with blanket. A smile escape from my lips. I know I like her since we met when we were kids. I don't know why did I like her at the first place but maybe because of her attitude. And also I think its because she is the only friend I have when we were kids. But now I love her... I love her so much.. but I still feel guilty. If I should have been strong back then this things should not have happen to her.. I sighed.. its useless to regret anyway since I cant go back to past and time traveling doesn't exist in real life. I look at her again then I smiled again.

**Someone's POV**

"nice scenery" Rinto said while looking down his little sister and her knight and shining armour through the glass window. Then Rinto showed himself at the corner of the room then Len stand up and look at him with an angry face and he said in hoarse voice "why are you here?!" then he hissed. Len is losing his patience. He then clenched his fist as a sweat formed on his forehead.

"my~my~ that is not nice of you to greet your guest like that" Rinto smirked.

"what do you want from her in the first place." Len nearly shouted. There is venom in his voice,

"my..my~don't shout like that, my dear little sister might wake up" Rinto is still smirking. Not faltering to annoy Len with his facial expression.

"and your still saying that she is your dear little sister? What a man you are? You're disgusting." Len said bluntly. "i care a lot to my dear little sister, she is mine and only mine if i'm making myself clear. So you better go away like a lost puppy who was abandoned by his owner." Rinto look at Rin while smirking while Len is staring at Rinto; angrily. Rinto walks near Rin he looks at her smirking. "i'm warning you not to touch her" Len glare at Rinto, he is clenching his fist tight that it became white. Then Rinto moves his hand to caress Rin's face but before he could do so Len slapped his right hand using his right hand. "i already warned you and now I wont let you touch her ever again, never!" Len growled at Rinto.

Rinto look at him with a fierce look "for the mean time, she is yours but I will get her for sure" then he smirked again the he added "you are the one who is going to hurt her, if you had shut your mouth and didn't intervene her life wont be like this. She have a happy life with me and both of us is so happy already but you came into the picture and ruin her life." there is a changed in Rinto's voice and face, he is serious and his voice is low and cold that sent nervousness to Len's mind.

"stop with the speech Rinto and get out of here" Len looks at the sleeping figure of Rin then looks at Rinto. "yeah I will, but I will come back sooner and I will get her for sure" Rinto's smirked came back again that make Len sweat dropped again. Then Rinto vanished like a smoke. Len sighed when Rinto is out of sight. Then he murmured to himself "this place is dangerous for her." Len looked at Rin's calm face. "good thing that she is a heavy sleeper or else she should have awake by now." then he sit back again and caressed her cheeks then whisper "i love you Rin but I don't know if you will love me back.."

**Chapter 2 ended.**

**I dont think that this story is fine. But I will continue this even without motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**This chapter contain a little bit similarities to the story of "The Phoenix is ReBorn"**

**though its only about the 'kidnapping of someone and about the attacking or something like that. **

**But please don't hate me. Its the last thing that I will copy since its part of my plot. By the way this chapter contains Rape scene you can skip that part if you want. ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

When Rin wake up she saw Len's sleeping figure on her left, his head is leaning against the bed sheet, also his arms are crossed down against his face. He is facing her. "Len?..." she said quietly. Rin slowly move her foot. Her body is still aching but she can move now. Her injuries is much better today than yesterday. She will make sure that she wont make any noise not to bother the sleeping figure. She slowly moves her foot against the cold floor then wear the slipper slowly. She stand up slowly so that the bed sheet wont move. Then at last she is now standing. She smiled to herself she looks at the window, she can see the sun is high so it must be 7am or around 8am then slowly she walk out the room. The pain lessen but the pain is still there but she doesn't care about that. She wanted to eat, that's all she want to do by now.

She walk toward the door, opened it then close it slowly. 'but before I make the breakfast, I should go for a walk' she thinks then she smile. And start to walk around the 2nd floor, she saw one bedroom that was the room she slept next to that room to the right is the bathroom. 'why is the bathroom separated? well I guess I will ask Len about that later' then she looks around, the wall is color blue and she can see paintings like horses, last supper and many other painting she doesn't recognize. Then she walk down the stairs straight ahead is the living room with a flat screen, when you look to the right from going down the stair you can see the open kitchen since you can see someone who is in the kitchen from the living room. She walks toward the kitchen she saw the refrigerator, opened it then took some ingredients.

**An hour later**

Rin is done preparing the food. Rin is wearing an apron with the print of orange. Then she walk up stair to wake up the sleeping man, Len. When she arrived at the room, she saw Len is still sleeping with the same position when she first left him, she walk towards the window then she opened it widely letting the sunlight enter the room she can feel the cold breeze of the wind. There is the balcony in front of her she walks to the edge of the balcony she now can hear the sound of the sea pushing and pulling towards the rock below this house no its not a house, its a vacation house she is sure of this. She smiled while looking at the sea in front of her. A wide range of sea. The view in here is nice and she felt she is having a vacation. Then she remembered something "ooh, i must wake up Len before the food gets cold" she said to herself then she turn her back toward the room again then walks near the sleeping figure. She don't want to be a burden to Len so she will help him like cleaning the house and other house hold choirs.

"Len wake up.." she said sweetly, slightly tapping Len's shoulder then he start to stir up. He looks around and he first saw Rin wearing an apron he own. Then she stand up then greeted "good morning Rin" he smiled at her she blushes a little and smiled back at him. "good morning too Len. The breakfast is ready lets eat before it get cold and you know i'm already hungry."

**while on their way downstairs.**

"hurry, the breakfast might get cold" Rin pouted. Behind her is the lazy and sleepy blond man

scratching his rear neck while yawning. "did you see Miku?" Len asked Rin, looking at her back.

"Miku?..." Rin tilt her head and gives a confused look. "so you haven't meet her. Then who made the breakfast?" Len yawned more while covering his mouth using the back portion of his wrist.

"me~" Rin declared with a big childish grin that made Len stop walking and yelled with pure shock "w-what?!"

Rin yelped suddenly and turn to face Len and asked him. "L-Len?.. whats wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"you are still not well. What if you accidentally burnt your hand?" Len look at Rin with a worried look. Rin response it with a smile "but see. I'm all well" she raise her hand towards him. "i don't have any burn" then she turns her head to the stairs and start walking down. And he let out a sigh and leave the matters for now.

**When they arrived at the Dining Table**

They saw the green-haired woman sitting on the table, eating. Len shouted "Miku!" after hearing this Miku stopped eating and turn her head towards the direction of the voice while sweat dropping. "y-yes.. Len?..." Len raised an eyebrow and give a mocking expression.

Miku stuck her tongue out childishly and stare at the blond haired girl beside Rin and she smiled heartwarmingly then face Len again.

"i told you, right? You are the one that should make the breakfast everyday not our guest, clear?"

Miku immediately saluted while smiling like a cat. "hai!"

Len hold Rin's hand as he gestured her to sit down the chair helping her at the same time. After she sit Len sat beside her. In front of them is Miku sitting.

'so this is the girl Len is referring earlier' she thinks then sighs lightly. Len turn his head to look at her and asked. "are you alright, Rin?" his voice is full of concern and Rin cant help but to feel guilty about Len worrying about her.

She waves her hand and said "e-eh? I'm alright. Don't worry"

"you seems tired, it might be because you prepared the breakfast even if you are not fully healed." Len shot a glare at Miku.

Miku cant do a thing but to gulp and said "s-sorry.."

"Len, I told you its fine. Now lets eat. Itadakimasu~!"

**After breakfast**

Rin is sitting on the couch, in front of her is the flat TV. Miku is washing the dishes. Len sit next to Rin, his hand accidentally brushed against Rin's hand it made him blush slightly but Rin didn't notice it.

"who is that girl you call 'Miku'?"

He was shocked to hear this sentence from Rin's mouth. And a thought appears on his mind.

"are you jealous?" Len said with a smirk on his face.

Rin immediately blushes at what he said. 'God, he misunderstood'

"i'm not!" she said, denying his statement. Len cant help but to smirk more. Then he chuckles "such a cute reaction, Rin"

Len kisses Rin's cheeks, making her blush more, stuttering with her words. "E-Eh?.. why did you kiss me?"

She cant help but to get embarrassed with this all happening, Len treating her like this all of the sudden. She was never treat like this in the past. Obviously no one did because Rinto is so overprotective over her. Every time a boy at her school look at her blushing, the next day that certain boy wont look at her. It looks like he is afraid to look at her because of what? She don't know. Well at least that goes for the boys at her school, she have female friends at school but not a lot since she don't want any person visiting her in their house. She is afraid of Rinto after all.

Too much of Rin's thought about Rinto. It made her lost in her thoughts. She never noticed Len is looking at her, he know for sure what is she thinking, its making his blood boil and clench his fist against his side.

He hate Rinto after all. He did a lot of mistakes or should I say he did a lot of things that is inhuman and that is for raping Rin his own sister, killing his family and killing other people. He don't know how many person Rinto already killed but its much better if he don't know how much.

'don't think about that damn bastard, think about Rin's well being first.'

He wrapped his arms around her back, making Rin look at the man hugging her.

"Len?"

"everything will be fine, Rin" Len said in a low and soothing voice.

"i know Len, you're going to protect me from Rinto right?" she smiled at him, he let go of her. Holding her hand and squeezes it tight.

"yes I will" then he smiled.

While in the kitchen, Miku paused at what she is doing and tilt her head toward the two.

"soo... sweet!~" she giggled but not loud enough for the two on the couch to hear her noise.

"but... they will be in a big trouble before they reach 'happily ever after phase' I hope they survive and none of them will sacrifice their life."she whispered and went back to what she is doing.

"Rin, do you hate Rinto?" Len asked facing Rin making a sad and worried expression.

"i don't know, maybe yes, maybe not." she answered immediately and continued "he is still my brother no matter what I do, no matter what he did to me." and she smiled weakly.

"do you love him?"

"what kind of question is that Len? Of course I did, he is my brother after all. He is so nice to me before our parents died, and he also plays with me. And he take care of me when our parents died but he also hurt me..."

He don't know what to respond, he shouldn't have asked about this all of the sudden. She is hurting.. he cant talk its like his voice wont came out of his throat.

'I need to distract her, I need to distract my thoughts as well.'

he looks up at her face and she is looking down her hands on her lap not changing her neutral expression.

"you two look like a couple" the tealette girl said in front of them. They can hear she is giggling and damn, Len cant help but to blush painting his face with bright red. He look at Rin and he can also see the same expression he have.

"We're not!" they both said in unison. Len frowning at her, he immediately shoo her away like a puppy. While on the other hand Rin is blushing madly.

"so you are okay with this?" a man wearing a brown coat his face is being covered by his hood. Rinto turned his head to his back, facing the hooded man. "for now, but I will take her back to me. I'm sure of that. Rin is mine and solely mine, we are destined to be together since the very beginning." Rinto smirked mischievously his voice is full of hidden intention. Intentions that we yet to know.

**Rin's POV**

"Rin...Rin... wake up.." I can hear a female voice but in her house with Rinto she is sure there is no other girl aside from her. Then who is it? I let out a mumbling voice. I sometimes hate it when someone will ruin my dear sleep since I always got few hours of sleep. "mhm..."

"wake up will you? Rinto is waiting for you." the female voice said to me, by the mention of his name I immediately opened my eyes, blinking it few times trying to focus on what the hell is going on. My surrounding is different. This isn't our house! Where am I? I sit and I look at my surrounding, inspecting every corner, I can see the blue color of the wall, on my left is the open window. I can feel the breeze from the outside entering this room, the cold breeze touching my skin and it sent shivers down to my spines. I hate morning breeze. When I look at my front I saw a blond haired woman sitting and looking at me and she is smiling at me. And her smile is bright, warm and lovingly like a smiling mother to her children. Her eyes is cerulean too like mine and Rinto and her face looks familiar. I wonder where did I saw her. I wont say where am I. I don't want to offend her since she looks nice after all.

She stand up and reach for my hand. I cant help but to look at her and do what I think she want me to do and that is to hold her hands back. When I hold her hands I feel that her hand is soft, I squeeze it but not to tight. I cant help but to smile lightly. I wish she is my mother. I wear the bunny slipper below the bed while my right hand is still holding the woman's hand. After I wear the slipper she start to walk and I follow her, not letting her hands go.

When we reach the destination and that was downstairs. I immediately saw a blond man with cerulean eyes. I know this person since the beginning. He is my brother, Rinto. He is smiling at me sweetly. He held his hand out, reaching for my hand. I can feel that the blond woman let go of my hand. I stepped back. Shaking my head I mouthed 'no don't' but my voice wont came out. I'm sweating a lot and he look at me with a frown and disappointment.

"its time, Rin" I can hear his voice its filled with malice and he smirked again, his smirked not vanishing from his face. I look around. No one is here. The blond woman is gone, my surrounding turned into black, everything is swallowed by the darkness.

"its time, Rin" he repeated. I look at him with a frightened look, my head keep on shaking and my knees trembling. I never wanted to know or see how vulnerable I am in front of him. I wanted him to disappear from my sight. I don't want to see his smirking face, I don't wa-

He grabbed my left wrist with force, I cant help but to whimper. He grabbed my right wrist. He joined both of my wrist holding it up with his right hand, he is holding me tight that I can feel my wrist is bruising.

My knees trembling more, tears start to form on my eyes blurring my view. I keep on whimpering mouthing 'no..don't..please stop...no' I hate this.

He smiled wickedly pulling me closer against him. I tried to struggle my hand but his hand is holding me tight. I felt his other hand touching my every skin, sending me shock waves. He starts to lick onto my neck, savoring my skin, savoring my taste. I felt his hand removes my bottom clothes, removing my top blouse, unclasp my bra and tossed it away. My lips is quivering with fear, my knees keep on trembling.

'save me..please'

I felt his other hand left my skin and it covered my eyes, he licked on my earlobe, making me tilt my head away.

"Rin..." he whispered onto my ear huskily. Tears start to fall down my eyes and I let out a little sob.

He keep on licking my earlobe, then he keep on licking my shoulder, my neck.

"please...stop" finally my voice is back.

I felt his thing against my soft skin, my flower. And he starts to thrust onto me while biting onto my neck giving me hickeys.

"Stop!" I scream as I feel the painful sensation inside me.

I felt it he is thrusting his thing against me, deeper and faster, I feel like dying. I want to die!

My sobs became louder as well as my scream for him to stop.

"Stop! Please Stop!"

But he didn't stop. He keep on thrusting deeper and faster at every thrust.

He licked my earlobe and whispered. "you're mine~" he said, I know he is smirking. Enjoying and savoring to see me in pain. I hate him.

When I opened my eyes, I first saw Len looking at me worriedly, I can feel my heartbeat beating faster. But it doesn't matter for now. I hate nightmares. I immediately move my body to be in a sitting position. Len immediately help me. "i never remembered falling asleep." I said in a low and audible voice.

"you fall asleep while we are talking on the couch earlier, I take you here so you can sleep better. And..." he starts to trail, his face turning into bright pink. I wondered why is he blushing. Did he saw something? Did he peek on me while i'm sleeping? Wait...

"you didn't do anything perverted to me while i'm asleep right?" I glare at him, trying to be tough but to no avail it sounds like a joke.

"i didn't." his blush fades away.

"good." I closed my eyes trying to rest. Trying to forget my nightmare a while ago. But the image keep on flashing and repeating on my mind. I hate this.

"you had a nightmare, right?" Len asked me. It made me open my eyes and look at her, eyes down cast.

Silence means Yes.

"like I said he wont lay a finger on you Rin." by what he said it made me look up at him to be meet with his reassuring smile, a warm smile with full of care and **love**? And he wrapped his strong arms around my back. I feel comfortable with this, just being held by him like this is already God's Gift for me. His mere presence gives me a flattering feeling I don't know why but ever since Len enters my life he made me happy. But i'm afraid that if I let him go he will disappear. I don't want that to happen. I don't want him to leave me.

"don't leave me.."

'what the hell! What did I said?' I immediately think after I accidentally said that sentence. In all things I can say why that? But I don't know, its just the feeling in my heart is being lifted up?

"I wont, I promise" Len said, smiling. It made me blush madly. And I felt his index finger poking my cheeks. I glare at him, my face is still blushing. The blushing is fading but its still visible. How I wish Len is not looking at me right now.

"you're blushing"

**Len's POV**

I can see that Rin is still blushing. 'Is she embarrassed or...? no way that she is in love with me. I'm only his protector but..' my thoughts meet with dead silence, i'm totally blank.

'I should ask her now but how should I say it like. 'Why are you blushing is it because you love me?' that's too straight forward. How about 'are you embarrassed?' its sounds embarrassing and mean. Geez. I will ask her. Please guide me my dear tongue.'

"you're blushing"

'did I said it a little fast? No I didn't but why it felt like I said it fast.'

Miku save me from this pit will you? I'm not familiar with woman after all. I cant read whats in their mind.

**Someone's POV**

Explosion. They heard an explosion coming from afar. It made Len alert. Rin flinch when she heard the explosion. Of course it happened all of the sudden, ruining her thoughts.

The explosion came from the outside of this house. Len knew what its meaning. And who did this.

Len stand up, he is keeping his sight around for any movement or any suspicious things. He looks at Rin and said "we need to go down stair and look for Miku." Rin stand up as Len hold her hand tight squeezing it. They start to head down not making loud noise. Len said in a low tone. "once we arrive down stair don't make any noise and remain on my back, okay?" there is a hint of anger to his voice. Rin nods slightly. She knows who caused the explosion. Its no other than Rinto and he is here.

It makes her afraid. Just a mere thought of him touching her, roaming his strong arm around her body. It makes her lips curl and quiver. Her hands starts to shakes and Len notices this. He hold her hand tight. Reassuring her that everything will be fine. And she believe him. She trust him.

When they arrived down stair they met with complete silence. The door is fully opened, they can see the smoke covering the ground outside. Len knows something happened outside and he is sure Miku is outside fighting Rinto. He cant leave her alone if she is fighting Rinto. He know Miku is not good with combat fighting. Miku can use some spells but he didn't bother to ask her why she can cast a spell though its obviously shown that Miku is a mage. He cant use spells. He **solely** belong to human bloodline no mage bloodline mix with his blood but he doesn't need it. He is a swordsman an experienced and well trained swordsman he can handle Rinto.

Len gestured for Rin to hide on the wall next to the door and he silently advanced outside.

The smoke is covering the surrounding, the mud colored smoke making it hard to see. Len can hear coughs. Someone is coughing by the sound of it, its Miku.. He turned his head to where the voice is coming, he take a hold of his golden sword, alerting for any movements and keeping an eye around trying to look behind the smoke.

**Len's POV**

'Damn you, Rinto.' I keep on biting my bottom lip. Miku is coughing and I know she is coughing with blood. Damn I don't want to see her covered in blood. And most of all I don't want him to lay a finger on Rin. Damn you Rinto'

I turned to my left, raising my hand a little higher. I'm in fighting position ready to attack at any moment. I heard the sounds of dried leaves cracking the sound is nearing me. I turned my head on my back. Its the direction where the noise is coming from. I lifted my sword up about one inch. Then the noise faded it made my eyes widen. But I still keep my hearing alert from anyone coming to my direction. And I heard a vase fell against the floor. It snapped me out. The only thought came out of my mind.

'Rin!'

I yelled. "Rin!" I immediately run towards the direction of the house but I was easily stopped when I felt a pain on my right shoulder. 'when did this happen?' I blink and fall on the cold ground, knees first, supporting the other part of my body from completely falling. The smoke surrounding this place starting to fade away. I turned my head to my left, I can see the laying figure of Miku, surrounded by the pool of blood.

"Miku!" I yelled at her direction, darting towards her with the stinging pain on my shoulder. I look at her. She is bleeding from the stab on her side. She is coughing with blood, her eyes half open. I turned my head around that's when I saw a tall figure of a man, a blue haired man with blue scarf around his neck. It looks funny for me but its no time to laugh. This man is dangerous and I need to save Rin from Rinto and from his spawn. I dash toward him, darting my sword at the process trying to hit the man. When I made the first attack he only blocked it with a sword. He is holding the sword with his left hand while his other hand is inside his side pocket. Backing backward, I dashed toward the man again, plunging the sword with the same position I did at the first attack. Putting a huge force to push the man away with my sword I succeed. I disappear from his sight and appear right behind him, plunging my sword into vertical position aiming at his left shoulder. I before I hit him he disappeared like an illusion. With him out of sight I dashed towards the house, inside the open door. Just a single step I can see what happened inside but before I can do that I was being kicked on my side from my left, throwing me away the door with the swift move, falling on the ground, bruises around my body. Blood, dirt and sweat covering my body, my clothes being torn apart. My pants hem is torn up. There is a large hole on my right knee.

I stand up with the help of my sword. I look in front of me. There is the man few feet away and advancing towards me. I glared at him, my right knee is in bending position. My right eye is half open, a dark bruise appearing around my right eye. There is a small cut on my cheeks and its bleeding.

"who are you?!" I yelled at him. And he paused from advancing towards me, three feet away from me. He smiled at me sadistically. "i'm Kaito. And Rinto wanted you dead by now" his smirked widens when he stabbed me using his left hand. Piercing through my intestine, making me cough blood. He pulled his left hand covered with blood. And I cant help but to cough more, my wound is bleeding. My blood gushing out, then I fall on the ground my sword clatter on the ground, as I accidentally let it go because of the pain. I covered my wound with my left hand but it still wont stop bleeding. My clothes is covered with large amount of blood. My body is having a hard time to move.

Cough

Cough.

Cough..

Cough...

I keep on coughing but I need to move.. to protect Rin from them, from him.

"Rin.." I said in a low voice it sounds like whisper to my ear. "Rin.." I clenched my fist. I have enough of this. I bit my bottom lip. Slamming my fist against the cold ground. I began to move my knees, my arms, my shoulder, my feet and now my body. But I still keep on coughing with blood. I move my feet slowly, trying to stand up. With now my right knees leaning against the ground, my left foot standing, I leaned my left hand against my left knees, trying to move it so that I can gradually stand up, gritting my teeth because of the pain. I let out a groan of pain.

"remember" Rinto is holding Rin's left wrist using his left hand then his other hand is covering his mouth. Rin is struggling to get away, her other hand is clawing at the skin covering her mouth, trying to free herself away from her predator. She let out a muffled voice.

He let go of her mouth. She immediately yelled "Help!" and he get a hold of Rin's both wrist using his left hand, holding it down. He spun her around, facing him. Her eyes is filled with tears, lips quivering with fear. She let out a quiet sob. He caressed her cheeks, brushing the said skin with his thumb. And moving his hand down his neck and holding her throat. He is choking her. He is smirking at what he is doing to her. He love to see her in pain. His eyes turns into bright red, glowing while looking at her.

"look at me, Rin" Rinto commanded, his smirk not leaving his face.

Rin cant do a thing, her breathing is frantic and unrestrained. She cant breath, he is blocking her breathing. She keep on struggling her hands free.

"s-stop..it.. Rinto.." there is pause between her sentence. She is really having a hard time to breath. And now she is forced to look at him, at his glowing red eyes. Its making her scared more, its her first time to see this kind of eyes from him.

**Rin's POV**

I saw his mouth open and mouthed a word... but I cant hear him.. my sight is starting to blur. Seconds ago i'm trying to free my hand now I feel like my body is too heavy and week to move. I stopped struggling. I'm being paralyzed after I am forced to look at his glowing red eyes. I can see from my half-open eyes that he let go of my throat. My eyelids is getting heavy but before I slowly closed my eyes I felt his lips brushing against my earlobe as he whispered huskily. "sleep well, Rin"

**Someone's POV**

Len is trying to walk towards the house. But Kaito kicked him on the back again, sending him next to Miku who already stopped coughing. Len's blood is everywhere, his arms is covered with his own hand, he is coughing with blood. While his predator is smirking at what he is looking. And that's the is to see his opponent in pain. Both his hand is on his side pocket, looking at the tealette girl who stopped coughing and turning his head again to the blond man. He is satisfied on what he did.

Len is coughing and trying to stand up but his body is too heavy to move, he clenched his fist and slammed it against the ground, trying to stand up but he fell on the floor again after he progress for few inch, his eyelid is so heavy, his handsome face is covered with blood coming from his head, his left eyes is closed and his right eye is half open. When he fall on the ground he stopped coughing and he also stopped moving and worst of all he stopped breathing.

Rinto arrived to Kaito's location, he is carrying Rin in a bridal position. Rin is sleeping her breathing is heavy and deep but her there are still remnants of tears at the edge of his eyes. Rinto's eyes is not glowing red its back to its normal cerulean color. "lets go" Rinto commanded with a smirk on his face.

Then they vanished with a blink of an eye.

Not seconds ago a woman wearing a brown coat and hood appeared near Len. She bend down and caressed Len's bloodstained cheeks.

The said woman took off her hood and now her long blond hair can be seen along with her face. Her eyes is cerulean and it shows sadness and regret. Then she whispered. "sorry if i'm late, Len"

Mage or magister is the same. They are people who uses magic to cast spells.

**A/N: i'm getting excited with my story. no review? so I think i'm doing fine with this story. I saw that someone followed my story. And I will say Thank you for that. Anyone, I really need a beta reader to help me with this story since I cant use Microsoft word and i'm only using LibreOffice and its use is for spell check only not for the grammar. Well I wonder what will happen to this story but I already have its format until chapter 7. chapter 6 is a long chapter and chapter 4 contains lot of warning about the whole stuffs. And by the way I have this idea on my mind. Its a Kaito X Len/ Len X Rin its a love triangle. XD  
yaoi or incest? God! I'm screaming because of the idea!~ XD  
Now please REVIEW...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**At the scene where Rin is crying and Rinto soothing her. There should be a rape scene but I changed my mind. XDD**

**Chapter 4.**

**Len's POV**

My chest hurt.. 'i'm still alive?' I thought then I slowly open my eyes, my eyelids are heavy but I tried it to open. Who wouldn't? I need to make sure i'm not in danger. My sight is fuzzy, I tried to rub my eyes using my hands but when I move it, I shriek in pain. I completely forgot i'm injured. I tilt my head down to look at my body. My body is covered with bandages, also my left arm, and my right shoulder too. 'who helped me?'

I look at my surrounding, this is my room. I look to my right and there I saw another bed. 'there should be no other bed here, right?' and on the said bed on my left I saw the tealette girl, laying down, her body is covered with bandages too and she is sleeping. When I turn my head to the left. I saw a blond woman with cerulean eyes. "Rin?" I asked her with a low voice then I remembered Rin was... I don't even want to mention that word.

"sorry" I said to her, with a broken voice. I never thought my voice is broken like this.

"i must be look like her if you mistaken me." she smiled warmly at me. She sit on the chair facing my bed.

**Someone's POV**

Miku is sleeping on the other bed next to Len's bed. She is covered with bandages, her injury is severe. Good thing someone healed her before she died. Len's body is covered with bandages, his right cheek with the cut have a band aid covering it. His forehead is wrapped with bandage. Due to his injury his savior didn't put on his clothes, it will just make it hard to change the bandages if it needed to be change immediately.

"rest for a while. Your injury is severe and you almost died good thing I appeared to help" the blond woman said in a low voice but it have a hint of mockery.

"who are you?" Len asked the mysterious blond woman. Obviously who wouldn't ask? A complete stranger is inside his vacation house and happened to help them. And for what he know. There are no one who goes to this place. Because this place is private and not open for public.

The said blond woman smiled at him and answered. "relax. I was passing this place when I saw both of you bleeding outside. And at the situation you were both in i'm sure you will be both dead if I didn't helped you. Just say thank you and be grateful." the blond woman said sarcastically and in a matter-of-fact-tone. Len look at the blond woman with Are-you-kidding-me-face. And the blond woman respond it with a sarcastic smile. And she slowly stand up, making the chair creak. "i'm going to cook soup. And don't move yet. Also don't try to do anything or your injuries will get worst." she declared and spun around and starts to walk towards the ajar door. But before she can leave Len asked. "why did you help us?" at that question being said she paused from walking but didn't turn to look at him and respond.

"its normal for someone like me to help people like you who are in need of help. And if you are worrying that I might have hidden motive. I will say it clearly. I'm a stranger who wonder at every places and I personally don't know you, or either the other girl on your left." then she start to walk again. And she disappeared from his view.

Rin is wearing a blue silk night gown, she is looking down the cold mantle. She is thinking deeply.

"papa..mama..." she whispered to herself as her tears starts to fall down her cheeks. She start sobbing silently.

Rinto came in. Rin not noticing his presence in the same room she is in. He sit next to her that's when she learned he is here. He wrapped his arms around her back and pull her into a tight hug. As he caress her back trying to sooth her from her cries. Then he licks her earlobe and whispered. "Len killed our parents." he said huskily.

It made Rin cries more. She keep on biting his bottom lip trying not to let out any voice.

Rinto keep on caressing her back as his other hand caress her cheeks, wiping away her tears. Then his index finger moves toward her lips, pushing it gently and said "hush... Rin.." she stopped crying then she closes her eyes and fall into deep slumber.

**Meanwhile in Len's room**

When Miku wakes up, she turns around. She realized early enough where is she. She tilt her head to her left that's when he saw Len staring at the ceiling and about the look of him, he is deep in thoughts.

"Len?" she whispered facing his direction

He tilt his head to his right and there he saw Miku finally awake. "are you alright?"

"i should be the one asking you that. By the look of it your in worse situation than mine. Where is Rin?" she asked, looking at Len's facial expression.

"he got her..." Len merely whispered but its still audible to Miku's ear. So it confirm her suspicious. But there are still something missing so she will proceed asking him. "who helped us?" 'obviously you didn't healed yourself' she wanted to say that out loud but her instinct told her not to. Its not a good time to joke around with him, he might snapped out.

"stranger" he muttered as he lock his gaze towards the ceiling. Trying to think what should he do next. And how is Rin doing now. If that bastard is hurting him. If he is...assaulting her again.. he cant even think and say that word no matter the situation is. He just cant imagine how Rin will be screaming for help. He shook his head trying to forget Rinto doing nasty things to Rin even if its highly possible.

Miku wont say a thing again. Even if she keep on asking him. He will be glued to his thoughts especially now that Rin is in Rinto's hand. She have a hint on where this thing is going but for now. She will act the same and go on with the flow of this situation until the right time is up. And if he asked her about the truth. Well that goes if he discovered the whole truth with this situation and if he can discover the hidden connections of this situation to the past and future situations.

She wont break the silence. He need some time alone to think even if she is here. So she decided to take a nap again. Closing her eyes slowly.

"Miku, is it possible for me to use magic?" Len suddenly asked out of the blue making Miku widens her eyes with shock. It takes her five seconds not to show her expression. Good thing Len is not looking at her and he is still glued looking at the ceiling.

"no"

Miku was meet with dead silence. Len didn't answer and seems lost on his thoughts again. She sighed then said, "you need to get rest so that you can save her and kicked Rinto's butt" she faked a smile at the end but she doubt he notices it. Then she closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber.

Unknown to them the mysterious girl is leaning against the closed door, eavesdropping at their conversation. She is still wearing the same clothes when she helped the two injured a while ago.

'Damn Rinto, why did you done this? Tsk..tsk..' she then sighed silently then went back downstairs not making any noise on her way.

**In the Kitchen**

The mysterious girl is cooking soup. "I hope he will like this." she whispered softly with a little bit hint of happiness on her voice then she added. "I hope he can save her."

[this part down ward should be chapter 5 but since chapter 4 is short this is what happened.]

The mysterious girl arrive in the room she is carrying two bowls of soup. She place the first bowl on the table between the two beds. She is holding the second bowl of soup using both of her hands then she sit down on the chair facing the tealette girl. Then she asked her. "can you move your arms?"

Miku nodded then she move her hands slowly and positioned herself in sitting posture. She is leaning her back against the pillow for support, the blanket is covering her stomach down her foot.

"i will help you." said the mysterious girl. Then she start to spoon feed the tealette girl.

Len is sitting when he decided to stand up, forcing his wounded body but before he can stand up from the bed the mysterious girl said while feeding the tealette girl. "don't force yourself. I told you, you're not fully healed." she paused then added "get your butt back to the bed." this sentence is said in a demanding tone like a teacher telling the students to keep quite.

"fine" Len give an annoyed look, the mysterious girl didn't see this or rather not prying to the immature act of Len.

**Meanwhile**

Rin is laying down the bed, eyes closed. She doesn't wear any clothes or even underwear. Her delicate body is covered by a pink blanket on the private parts (her nipples and her maidenhood) her eyes is half open and there is remnants of tears on the edge of her eyes. Her cerulean eyes that once held its brightness is now replaced by a sullen and doll color.

"why?" she said to none in particular. Her voice is full of sorrow and pain. She regret meeting him. She regret falling in love with Len Kagamine. If she know it from the start. If she can only remember her past. If she cease to exist, she wont feel how her heart shattered into small pieces because of one sentence. 'Len killed our parents.'

She is deeply suffer now. She wanted to scream her lungs out, to scream to her extent, to express how she hate Len Kagamine but she cant. She cant do that. Despite of how she hate Len Kagamine somewhere inside her heart Len Kagamine exist, she knows she love him and she don't know if she can hate him forever. She can forgive him but... no! She should hate him that's what her mind dictate to her.

'hate him!'

'hate him!'

It is echoing inside her mind, like its driving her to the edge.

'he is cruel and inhuman!'

Her mind is screaming the same thing for hundred times. She hate him to the extent.

'He snatched your family away.'

'He is a cold blooded murderer. Kill him.'

"Kill him.."

She whispered under her breath. How can she kill him?

**Len's Room**

The mysterious girl is gone for good that's what Len thought. She is annoying. While Miku is sleeping Len is thinking on where to find the bastard Rinto and saved Rin from him. He hissed with anger. When the mysterious girl is now standing next to the bed. He seems confused on how she got here but he have no time for her nonsense. He is still laying on the bed. He is busy thinking.

"my name is Lenka." the mysterious girl said all of the sudden. That's when he turn his head facing her and raise an eyebrow.

"you seem confused, Len" the mysterious girl whose name is Lenka chuckled slightly.

"i really don't mind if I don't know your name. I can call you 'the mysterious girl' you really wont mind if I call you that right? And how did you know my name?" Len said in a calmer tone.

She seems thinking on what to answer and she finally answered after few seconds with a smile plastered in her face.

"that's too long"

'strange' Len cant help but to think that this Lenka girl is so strange. That's when he sighed and agreed that she is somehow right. "Fine, Lenka now answer the other question"

Lenka sat on the chair, her hand resting on her lap. Len cant help but to think. She look like Rin but Rin is nicer than this Lenka girl. As if she is reading his mind she said in an offended tone.

"stop comparing me to your Rin." she gives him a stern look.

"how did you know and i'm no-" Len is going to defend himself. But Lenka beat him first.

"Rin will kill you once you meet her again."

Lenka said it with a serious tone. The statement turned him off guard. Len clenched his fist then spat. "what do you know?!" he is furious. Thats when he decided to grab her wrist not minding how his body hurt this time. His first priority is Rin not himself.

'what the hell is she saying?!' this sentence keep on repeating inside his mind. There is no way Rin will do that to him except...

'Rinto!'

"where is Rin?!" he spat it louder. Its full of venom. He wanted to choke her right now. But he cant, he have debt to her. 'Damn you Rinto!' he is looking at her with fiery eyes while gripping her wrist with his left hand but she isn't afraid of his action and eyes. She only look at him with a neutral face like an emotionless doll. It is bothering him more.

**Meanwhile**

**Flashback**

"mama! Papa!" the 13 year old Rin is clinging onto her parents when they arrived to a certain house. In front of them is a blond boy with cerulean eyes and by the look of him he is the same age as her, that boy is standing. His fist is curled into small fist, he is looking at her parents angrily and he spat.

"what are you doing here?!"

After hearing this the 13 year old Rin hide between her parents, she seems confused on what is happening around her. But she doesn't have any courage to ask her parents. She look at the blond boy and she noticed he smirked and instantly draw a sword. With a blink of an eye he disappeared and the next thing she saw is her parents fell on the floor with a pool of blood. She is horrified at what happened that she cant move her feet and its like her foot is glued on the floor. She didn't care about the presence of another person at that scene before she notice the presence its late. The blond boy who is holding a blood covered sword is standing in front of her now deceased parents, his left cheeks and dress have bloodstained but he never mind. He only lick his upper lip and show a devilish smirk that made Rin collapse on her knees. Her tears falling down her cheeks freely. She need to get away from him. She don't want to die, not now. But panic get the better of her. She need to run, or crawl for her dear life. She back off trying to stand up (since she is sitting on her lap) she didn't saw this coming. She heard a metal collide onto the poll of blood. The blond boy grab her wrist in a second, his blooded hand is holding her wrist, gripping onto it forcefully and she cant help but to whimper with pain. She tried to back away from him, she struggle to get free from his clutch however it has no effect he only tighten his grip. 'save me, help!' her mind scream at her that's when she decided to give it a shot.

"HELP!" she scream out wishing someone will hear her scream. She closed her eyes tight then scream again this time even louder.

"HELP!"

Its like heaven help her when she felt the grip on her wrist loosen. She think that its time to get away. She instantly flutter her eyes open, now she is faced with..

His face is too close, too close that it make her sick to see the face of this murderer. She really wanted to get away from him. When she back her head away she felt his blooded thumb touches her cheeks, it made her shudder with fear. "let me go...away from me.." she said in a broken tone her tears falling again down her cheeks. She is too terrified to move. She know he will kill her.

"welcome back. I've been waiting for you" she heard him said that in a soothing matter.

**Another Flashback**

the 13 year old Rin whispered to herself. "Rinto.."

"Run away now Rin! I cant control myself... He is possessing my body. Run. NOW!"

Rinto is holding his chest his whole body is damped with sweat. His breathing is heavy, deep and uneven. He sounds like he is choking. She need to Run because he told him to do so but she cant leave him alone.

"but..Rinto!" she tried to protest but she was instantly interrupted by his yell full of agony.

"GO NOW!"

**End of Flashback**

"Rinto tried to help me but he was used by Len.. why did I forgot?" she murmured between her breath.

**Meanwhile**

Lenka snapped her hands then Len slowly feel air headed. "what are..you.." Len fell unconscious. Then Lenka whispered on his ear "i hope you wont change after you regain your memories."

**A/N: **_**'Truth is Lies and Lies is Truth.'**_** It doesn't make sense right?**__

**Care to REVIEW? Next chapter is Len's memories.**

**that's all! Ja ne!~ **

**A/N: shit. I cant focus while writing this chapter. Damn life of mine.**


End file.
